Of Captains and Masters
by Tecumseh Dean
Summary: Master Wood, injured from the war and Quidditch takes over Madam Hooch's job, and assumes position of Protector over Gryffindor Captain, Ginny, especially from immature 7th year boys and Oliver's new friend, the new caretaker of Hogwarts. OWGW
1. I

A/N: So, here's a story on a whim. Um, I hope people read it, and I hope they enjoy it…I don't know how far/long it will go, so let's see what happens, shall we? I've got a lot of little things forming in my head since I think I'm creatively done with "And So It Goes", as it seems, are the reviewers. So, PLEASE review, and look out for more stories eventually!! And sorry about the inconsistencies with Oliver's accent/spelling…I don't really know all the spellings for a Scottish accent… (Especially in the summer…)

Thanks!!

---------------

Oliver stared at the letter that was sitting on his kitchen table, eyeing it carefully. What could Hogwarts possibly want with him now? The War was (finally) over, and Hogwarts was going to re-open in a little over a months time, but what could McGonagall possibly want with him? He couldn't _teach_ a class, could he? Yes, he was fairly good at Charms, but good enough to _teach_?

He shook his head, slowly pacing around the table. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to open the letter. It wasn't like it was Pandora's Box, going to let out all sorts of horrors…

He let out a sigh of frustration and reaching for the letter furiously tore it open. His eyes scanned the letter quickly. It was from Madam Hooch. Now that was odd. He didn't even know if the woman knew how to write.

She was retiring. And "since he had been injured"…he winced at the memory, pausing to massage his shoulder…"so publicly…" he let out a heavy sigh. This woman really knew how to get to a man's heart.

He finished the letter and nodded grimly. Of course she'd contact him. All of the United Kingdom had known he was "relinquished of his contract" by the Puddlemere United because of his injury. An injury he had lied about, and than the same injury that had cost them a high-profile game…

He shook his head, trying to not think about the memory. He looked back at the letter, knowing the job wouldn't pay well, although he'd have a place to live during the school year. But he'd still have to have a place during the summer. And since he couldn't (currently) got a job at any prestigious UK Quidditch Training Camps…this might be as close to Quidditch as he could get. For the time being.

-------------

"Oi!" Oliver popped his head into the back room, "Some witch here, claims she knows one of you fairly intimately…"

Fred adjusted his robes dramatically, "Ah yes, good sir, that would be me," and started to walk towards the main room of the store until George cut him off.

"Ah, I think not. I do think that it's _my_ fair maiden waiting out there for me…"

"The word 'maiden' had better not left your mouth, George Weasley!"

Oliver chuckled at Hermione as she stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot in the middle of the shop, "Ah lass, yer scaring the customers, ye are."

Hermione cracked a smile, "Sorry, Oliver, but I can't have my boyfriend calling me a maiden, can I?"

George entered the room, arms open wide as he bowed dramatically, "Ah, Miss Hermione Granger, why would I ever call you a maiden? You are but a mere commoner! A hag!"

Hermione slapped him upside of the head while he was still bowing but kissed him when he stood.

"Oi! Not in the shop!"

The coupled pulled apart and confirmed dinner plans for later that night before Hermione had to return to the Ministry. George was going to back to the laboratory when Oliver stopped him, "Oi, I got a letter fro' Hogwarts t'day-"

"Oh, Ollie!! Congratulations! They've accepted your application to go back and get better O.W.L.S!! Fred come out here! Our lil' Ollie is going back to school!"

Oliver rolled his eyes as Fred entered the room. "Ollie-wollie, that's terrific!"

"Shut it, you two. Yas may be me bosses, but don' forg't I'm betta at math _an'_ 'm older than ye both," he paused, "Madam Hooch's retiring and wants me to take over her position." The twins nodded and Oliver waited for a response. "Well…wha'd ya think?"

"Right…what exactly does Madam Hooch do except for running the Quidditch matches and minding the Pitch?"

Oliver shrugged, "Teach the first ye'rs to fly and the like I guess. 'm thinkin' of owlin' McGonagall and askin' if there's an'thin' else I could do to get more money before I'll be able to work at a Quidditch camp and such."

George sniffled, wiping a pretend tear from his eye, "So you'll be leaving us, Ollie?"

Oliver smiled, "Oh lads, not 'till September!" He clapped the two on their backs as a customer came in. "Now off with yas, I need to make a sell, aye?"

"Aye."

----------------

Oliver had owled McGonagall and she'd agreed that he would have plenty of responsibilities with Quidditch, but that he could do odd jobs around the castle, helping Hagrid and the new caretaker, a younger man named Stephen Grant. He'd have a room within the castle, and she had assured him that his pay would be quite reasonable.

So two weeks before he was to head up to Hogwarts a few days before the students, Fred and George got all of their friends together for a celebratory drink at a small pub.

"To our little Ollie-wollie, who's regrettably leaving us-"

"-for the time being-" George chimed in.

"-to teach Quidditch to the younger generations-"

"-and to keep an eye on our little sister Ginny-"

"-from nasty 7th year boys!" Fred and George both ducked as Ginny sent hexes both their ways. Everyone laughed and drank to Oliver.

"'m sure Ginny doesn' need any help fro' me. She's got 5 brothas for any boy to have to deal with."

Ginny smirked at the twins and Ron, would held his hands up innocently. "I didn't say anything!"

Oliver watched Ginny for a moment, and remembered that Hermione had told him that she and Harry had broken up and gotten back together too many times to count, but this time they were done for good. Apparently they didn't work well enough for a couple…and Oliver was surprised to see some leggy blonde on Harry's arm. Ginny didn't seem bothered by this however, and if Hermione was right, she probably no longer cared about who Harry was dating.

Harry came over with his date and shook his hand, "Congratulations, Oliver!"

"Thanks, Harry," he smiled at the girl and Harry laughed.

"Right, this is Emily, she's a transfer Auror from Belgium."

Oliver shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet ya, Emily."

"Same, and congratulations on your new job!"

He nodded and took a long sip of his beer as Harry and Emily walked away to talk to Ron and his girlfriend, Luna. Fred came up and slapped him on the back, "So Harry's new gal? She seems nice, eh?"

Oliver nodded, "How was Gin' holdin' up with all this?"

Fred shrugged, "She's the one that called their entire relationship off for good this time, so I guess she's fine."

Oliver nodded and took another drink, finishing his mug, "Where's Victoria?"

Fred sighed, "Had to work late again at St. Mungo's, something about this being a big vacation week for the staff or something," he saw Oliver's empty mug and waved to the bartender for another.

"Thanks again for throwing this shindig, _boss_."

Fred nodded, "No worries, though mate, we'll visit Hogsmeade often enough for you to come drinking with us."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Fred nodded, "We're finally going to close on that store and then we'll rent a flat there too to start up that shop." Fred looked to the door and rushed over when he saw a short brunette witch walk in. Oliver looked away as Fred started to kiss her…

Oliver took a _very_ long drink of his new beer and barely noticed as Ginny took the stool next to him at the bar, "Congratulations, Oliver."

"Thanks, Ginny," he watched her as she took a sip of her own beer. He didn't know Ginny as well as the other Weasleys because she had never played on the team when he did. But they had become friends during the war when Oliver joined the Order and then after Oliver got injured and started to work at WWW.

"When do you go back?"

"Jus' a few days before ya," he paused and his eyes lit up, "and I hear congratulations are in order for you too, Miss Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

She smiled and clinked glasses with Oliver, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other at school than, yea?"

Oliver smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Guess so."

-----------

Ok, so? So far? Eh, no one cares? Ok. Well, next chapter we'll meet Stephen Grant and the kiddies will come back to school. And we'll see how Ginny/Oliver get together…because right now they don't really know each other, and all that, and Oliver hasn't had a relationship in a while…PLEASE REVIEW!! Give me ideas, etc etc etc. Rating might go up eventually, I'm not sure.


	2. II

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter just as much!!

--------

Oliver was almost done packing the last of his belongings when Fred and George sauntered in through his open flat door. "So your landlord's letting you leave the furniture?"

"Aye, she's giving me cash for it."

George nodded and Fred flung himself on Oliver, giving him a dramatic hug. "I'm going to miss you, Ollie! Tell me you'll write?"

Oliver clapped Fred on the back, "Course love, and you'll come visit me, right?"

George this time answered and went to hug Oliver from behind, "No question, Ollie."

There was a moment's silence until, "As much as I like a twin sandwich, I really must go. I have to meet McGonagall and this new guy, Grant."

The twins nodded and reluctantly let go, "And _make sure_ you keep an eye on Ginny."

"Course, course."

"And we'll owl you when we're doing business in Hogsmeade."

"Lovely," he stuffed the last of his shrunken bags into his pockets, "see you ladies later."

"Who are you calling ladies?"

"Yea! Only Freddie's a girl!"

Oliver Apparated into a quiet street in Hogsmeade and began the lonely walk up to Hogwarts. He hadn't been back since his ex-girlfriend, Katie Bell's graduation a few years prior. From a distance it didn't seem any different, but he knew that it was. It wasn't just that he was older and was going to be working here, it was because Hogwarts had seen death. And lots of it. After the night of Dumbledore's death, there had been a few more skirmishes at Hogwarts.

Oliver had been quick to join "La Resistance" as he liked to call it. The twins and Charlie, Oliver's old mentor and current good friend, had mentioned it in passing and after Dumbledore's death, he signed up.

He winced slightly at the memory of the war. That was how he had got his injury. And how hundreds of decent and good wizards and witches had lost their lives. It was still almost too much to think about.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it and massaged his shoulder when there was a dull ache.

Oliver was fast approaching Hogwarts and began to get nervous. He hadn't seen McGonagall since the end of the war a few good months ago. And what was this Grant fellow going to be like? A younger Filch?

Oliver took a deep breath and pushed the (slightly creaky) large oak doors open. It was odd to hear Hogwarts completely silent during the day. It was almost unnerving…but Oliver made his way to the Headmistress' office and gave the gargoyle the password she had written him, "Tabby". He wondered quickly who Tabby was.

McGonagall stood up and shook Oliver's hand when he entered, "Good morning, Master Wood."

"Headmistress."

"Please," she sat back down, "Professor is fine."

Oliver's lips turned up slightly even though he tried not to smile, "Of course, Professor." He looked over at Dumbledore's portrait and nodded. The late Headmaster returned the greeting.

(A/N: I don't actually think Dumbledore's dead…although I also could not come to terms with Sirius' death…I don't know how I'll handle it in the movie…and I'm also _hoping_ that Snape is good….AHH can't wait for the movie/book!!!!)

McGonagall began to talk immediately, catching Oliver completely off-guard as he sat down. "The Pitch is easy enough to maintain, as you know and you're to patrol the changing rooms every once in a while. You're to teach the first years to fly for the first few weeks of classes only. You're also to maintain the brooms and all of the Quidditch equipment, and it would behoove you to watch some practices."

Oliver noticed the distinct twinkle in her eye; the twinkle she always got when talking about Quidditch. "And you know well enough that I want Gryffindor to win as much as you, but we can _not_ be affiliated with _any_ team, nor can we give Ginny and the rest of the team any extra help, privileges or leniency." She paused and leaned forward, "Only if it's secret and no one else finds out."

Oliver grinned, "Of course."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair, "And as well as these duties, you will have the opportunity to help Hagrid and Master Grant with any duties where they might need assistance."

Oliver nodded and McGonagall looked at a clock. "Master Grant should be here soon and than he can show you to your rooms." She paused and looked at Oliver sternly, "Now I hope this won't be an issue, seeing as you're at least 5 years older than any of the students, but I feel it necessary to remind you since Hogwarts has not had younger employees for a while…" she paused and Oliver could tell where she was going with this, "no relationships with _any_ of the students."

Oliver his eyes wide at the awkwardness of the situation, managed to nod.

"And that being said, you and Master Grant will be Hogsmeade chaperones, seeing as you two will want to take breaks from Hogwarts anyway."

Oliver had expected the woman to smile a _little_ but she did not and than the door was opening.

"Ah, Master Grant," Oliver stood and turned to shake the man's hand, "-this is Master Wood."

"Oliver," Oliver smiled, relieved to see that Grant bore _no_ resemblance to Filch. He was, instead, very clean cut and wore nicer robes than Filch did…and had a wand. That was something Filch never had.

"Stephen or Grant, please, but none of this 'Master' garbage yea?" Oliver noticed that Grant had some sort of accent, but he couldn't tell what kind…

McGonagall rolled her eyes slightly and handed Oliver a small piece of parchment. "_Master_ Grant will show you to your rooms. You'll be sharing a common area and that is the password for your room."

"Thanks, Professor."

She nodded. "The Feast is tomorrow, but tonight I'm afraid you'll have to venture into the kitchens or go to Hogsmeade. See you both tomorrow," and with that she sat down at her desk as the two men left.

Oliver followed Grant out of the office, "We're sharing a common room, but we have separate bedrooms," Oliver nodded, "so what was this Filch guy I replaced like?"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, "You wouldn't want to know, trust me," when he saw Grant raise an eyebrow, he continued, "I'm sure the students themselves will let you know when they're surprised to see that you have a wand."

"Ah, yea, Professor said he was a Squib, eh?"

"Yea," Oliver paused, "say, where are you from?"

Grant smiled, "Accent is noticeable, hm?"

Oliver smiled, "Well, it's not English or Scottish…"

"I'm from Canada, but I moved here a few months ago. Worked on some Muggle farm, but I missed magic too much."

Oliver nodded, "So you went to school?"

Grant smiled as they continued to walk to their room, "I'm guessing Filch didn't, seeing as he was a Squib," he paused, "Yea, I went to school, but I hate being cooped up in an office doing paperwork and all that."

"So that explains the farmer."

"Aye, I was thinking about dragons, but I saw this job was open, wasn't that involved, gave me a place to stay," he paused and lowered his voice, "and here there are girls…"

They stopped at a painting of some wizards playing Wizard's Chess, "Here lies our humble abode. The general password is _Alberta_."

Oliver gave Grant a quizzical look, "Alberta?"

"Canada." Oliver nodded and the two men walked into the moderately-sized common room.

Oliver was going to go into his bedroom when he turned around, "Well, I mean, you know you _can't_ do anything with the students…"

Grant smiled a little as he sat down on the couch, "But if they want it and no one else finds out…"

Oliver shook his head and walked into his bedroom to put his things away. He was not going to get involved with the students, and he was going to leave his new friend and colleague's relationships alone. He wasn't going to get involved…

"Hey, Oliver, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oi, course! We can go into Hogsmeade if you'd like. I can owl some friends if you'd like, to meet some people our own age."

"Sounds good."

-----------------

"So you two own that shop, what's it called?"

"Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes!"

"Right, I've heard to watch out for those…"

"Oh, pish-posh," George responded.

"We're all friends here-"

"-and we all know that our products are basically harmless!"

Oliver smiled over the rim of his mug, "Harmless?"

"Oi, Oliver! You know they are-"

"-and anyway, Grant doesn't want to be like Filch, does he?"

"I'll only confiscate what I see."

"…And…?"

Grant sighed exasperatedly but couldn't help to smile, "And if only if it's hurting someone."

"Brilliant!"

"What a great chap, yea, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, "I'm glad to be working with him and not Filch."

The four men and new friends finished their meal, but continued to chat over a few Butterbeers. "Oi, Grant," George said as they were finishing up their last drink, "you're not so bad."

"Thanks-"

"-for a Hogwarts employee!"

Oliver and Fred laughed hysterically as Grant pretended to be offended, "And here I am, thinking that we're getting along, and you go and say that I'm not "neat" enough for you, "jokesters"."

George shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? Fred and I are very particular about who we hang out with. We can't ruin our image and reputation, can we?"

Grant rolled his eyes and the four men laughed as they leaned back in their chairs. He looked at his watch, "Oi, Oliver, we should get back..."

"Why, Grantie, you're the caretaker now! Who else do you think is going to be wandering the halls?"

Grant laughed, "True, true, my dear Weasels, but-"

"Hey! Who you calling Weasel!" Fred called, good naturedly.

"Nah, Grant's right, we should head back. We have a lot to get done."

"All right, you poofs, but please, Grantie, make sure Ollie here keeps an eye on our sister, yea?"

-----------------

REVIEW!!! I wanted to have this chapter be longer, but I wanted to post something before no one was going to wait around for this story…and as for _And So It Goes_, I'll update it someday, I'm just not sure when. So, please review and hopefully the next chapter will be soon!


	3. III

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I don't actually believe that Dumbledore is dead, or at least I'm _hoping_ he's alive, but we'll have to wait and see until SATURDAY!!! (YAYAYAYA). And I _do_ hope Snape is good, otherwise, wow, Dumbledore, you were _seriously_ wrong. Than again, I also have hope that Sirius is alive…seeing as he was probably one of my favorite characters and I BAWL my eyes out every time I read the fifth book…and I _never_ cry. And I'm sorry I'm ranting….Did everyone see the fifth movie? Thoughts? (I _loved_ it. No matter how much they left out from the book…_LOVED_ the girl who played Luna. Brilliant).

--------

Oliver woke up well after noon the next day and after showering and getting changed, found a note from Grant:

_Had to get up early to "get acquainted" with the grounds, according to the Boss. See you at the feast._

Oliver walked down to the kitchens for a quick lunch before following the directions McGonagall had given him to his office. It was a small office, but he only really needed it to meet with the Quidditch Captains and to keep a copy of all of the Pitch schedules. When he had taken a few minutes to get acquainted with his office, he walked down to the Pitch with his broom.

As he mounted his broom, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He remembered every game he ever played for Gryffindor since his second year. Every play, every save, every Quaffle he let through the hoops... As he zoomed around the hoops, he could almost hear the cheers from the crowd as he saved another goal…

He dismounted a little while later, his shoulder throbbing slightly. Disgruntled, he decided he might as well check the conditions of all of the locker rooms, seeing as it was part of his new job…

He did a quick walk-thru of each of the locker rooms before becoming bored and headed back to the castle. He ran into Grant at the front door.

"How was the flying?"

Oliver sighed, "I can only fly for a little while before it hurts again…"

"Oh, right, your injury."

Oliver grimaced, rubbing his shoulder, "So you Canadians heard I was kicked out than?"

Grant nodded, looking almost pityingly at his new friend, "Well, it was a big deal and since we don't have our own Quidditch League, we watch yours and America's…"

Oliver waved his hand, "Not to be rude, mate, but I really hate talking about it…"

Grant nodded as they started to walk back to their rooms, "I hear ya, but you know the kids will be asking."

Oliver grimaced again, "Yea I know…"

Grant shook his head, "Well, anyway, you should see the filing cabinets _filled_ with detentions Filch has given," Grant chuckled softly, "and loads of them were for those Weasley twins."

Oliver laughed, "You wouldn't believe how many practices they missed for those blasted detentions."

"Maybe I should ask them which ones they liked best…"

-----------------

Oliver was oddly nervous about the feast. He had always looked forward to the feasts as a student, but this time he'd be sitting at a new table. With all the students looking up at him. Sitting next to his new colleagues. Who used to teach him.

He adjusted his robes and swallowed, walking down to the Great Hall with Grant. They walked through the open doorway up to the staff table where Professor Flitwick showed them to their permanent seats. There was a large empty chair at the end next to Grant which they assumed to be for Hagrid, who was probably rounding up the first years. Oliver sat down on the other side of Grant and said hello to his former teacher, Professor Sprout. 

"Ah, Master Wood, I heard you'd be taking over Rolanda's position since she unexpectedly decided to leave! Well, welcome back!"

Oliver shook her hand, and he noticed that she still had dirt under her fingernails, _probably permanent_, he thought to himself. "Thanks, Professor! Yea, Professor McGonagall asked me only a few weeks ago…"

She nodded, "And sorry to hear about your, _accident_."

Oliver forced a smile, "Thanks." He turned his attention to the rest of the staff table. He noticed a few new faces, but most of the staff was the same. McGonagall had finally allowed Snape to be the Defense Against the Arts Professor, since he had proven his alliance and loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order. Trelawney was still teaching, as was Firenze, who was not at the staff table. Oliver assumed he ate in the kitchens by himself since he was not welcome back in the Forbidden Forest…There were new Potions and Transfiguration Professors who Oliver had not yet met, and he assumed they were the older man and woman at the other end of the table. Professors Vector and Sinistra were still teaching and looked almost the same as they did when Oliver graduated.

He leaned over to tell Grant who each of the Professors were that he knew, but he stopped when he heard chatter getting louder as the older students started to fill into the Great Hall. He sat up straighter, and looked over to Grant, "Good luck, mate."

Grant smiled, trying to hide his apparent nervousness and whispered back, "I'll be fine Wood, I'm keeping an eye out for those 7th year girls…"

Oliver rolled his eyes, hoping Grant was kidding.

As soon as all of the older students had sat down at their respective tables, McGonagall ushered the nervous first years in. Oliver didn't pay any attention to the Sorting Hat's recitation, or to what students were put in what Houses. He was looking out at all the students, the ones he'd be teaching to fly, and the ones he'd be referring in games. His eye paused briefly on the lone redhead left in all of Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley. He wondered briefly how it felt to be the only Weasley left at Hogwarts…_for a few years_ _anyway_, he mused. Fleur and Bill's children would be attending Hogwarts soon enough…

Grant whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "So I'm assuming that gorgeous redhead is the sister Fred and George told us to watch out for?"

Oliver nodded slightly, and continued to watch her. She _was_ gorgeous, he had to agree with Grant, but she was off-limits. As both the younger sister of his good friends Fred, George and Charlie. As the ex of the "Boy-Who-Lived-Twice". As a student.

He shook his head, trying to get such _odd_ thoughts out of his head. It was Ginny, his friend. Why was he even thinking about her in even _remotely_ romantic ways? It was so incredibly random, he wondered if perhaps his nervousness at being in front of the entire Hogwarts Student Body was clouding his own judgment…

He had barely cleared his head when he heard McGonagall introducing the new Professors. When Grant stood, Oliver noticed the staring and whispering amongst most of the female population. "-And Master Grant has a wand, so he will be using it in the halls when necessary. And Master Wood," Oliver stood when McGonagall said his name, "will be taking over Madam Hooch's position, so Quidditch Captains, see Master Wood sometime this week to schedule try-outs for your Houses. He will also be in charge of scheduling practices, seeing as in the past, there have been scheduling, ah, conflicts between teams." Oliver sat down again, but could not ignore the whispers and stares that he was receiving from both males and females…it was going to be a long year answering questions about his injury.

Soon the food appeared on their plates and Oliver was stuffing his face with food; as delicately and gentlemanly as he could when it was his favorite Hogwarts dish, Shepard's pie. "Wow, this food really _is_ amazing!" Oliver nodded at Grant and neither talked again until they had finished their meal.

"Lots of girls stared at you, mate."

Grant couldn't help but grin, "I noticed," he saw Oliver roll his eyes, "all right, all right, fine, I'll fess up," he paused and looked at Oliver, "I have a girlfriend."

Oliver almost spat out his pumpkin juice, "Sorry, mate, _what_?"

Grant smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to seem cool in front of you-"

"Sorry?"

Grant sighed, "Well, you're famous, aren't you? I wanted to seem cool, but now you're making me feel like some creep…"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh loudly, "I can't believe you had a girlfriend all this time!" He shook his head, "Never try to seem cool in front of me, mate, I'm probably the least cool person you'll ever meet. So anyway, who is this lass and when do I get to meet her?"

-------------

Oliver was sitting in his desk after dinner near the end of the first week when there was a soft knock on the door. Without lifting his head from his hands, he answered, "It's open." He felt a hand lightly rub his arm through his long-sleeve shirt, and couldn't help but shiver slightly. He looked up to see Ginny's concerned face, "You all right Ol-sorry, Professor?"

Oliver tried to smile, "Ginny, please, I'm not a Professor. Please just call me Oliver."

Ginny nodded, blushing slightly, "Tough first week, Oliver?"

Oliver sighed, "Like you wouldn't believe," he shook his head, "but please, I'm sure your first week as a 7th year was tough enough too."

Ginny shrugged, "Actually, it wasn't too bad. I have all of Hermione's notes…"

Oliver nodded and noticed something _sad_ in her eyes, "How are you holding up without Hermione and the rest of the gang?" He had avoided mentioning Harry's names, even though he had been assured that she had ended with him and had seemed fine with the break-up…

Ginny let out a small laugh, "Oliver, come on, stop pretending like you care. I know Fred and George told you to keep an eye on me, but I won't rat you out if you don't-"

Oliver leaned over his desk and interrupted her, "Ginny, please. We're friends, of _course_ I care!" He smiled, "And anyway, I can't have my former House's Quidditch Captain upset!"

Ginny laughed and quickly (and smoothly) changed the subject, "And speaking of Quidditch, when can I hold try-outs?'

Oliver let go trying to get Ginny to talk. She was obviously uncomfortable talking to the friend of her older brothers. "Ah yes, you can have Saturday at 3, and than you can bring the final list to me, and I can give you your practice schedule."

She nodded and stood up to leave, but Oliver caught her wrist, "Hey, listen," he let go and she sat back down, "McGonagall told me, since we both want Gryffindor to win, that I can only help you if no one else finds out. So unfortunately I can't give you extra time on the Pitch…"

Ginny smiled, "Thanks, Oliver, any extra help would be great. I'll probably stop by for plays and things."

Oliver smiled, "I'll be sitting in on all the try-outs and practices, so I can give you all that information too…"

"Thanks, Oliver, really."

Oliver smiled softly as she stood up to leave again, "And Ginny?"

"Yea?" She turned around abruptly, her fiery red hair whipped back around her head again, and Oliver couldn't help but think of how luscious and silky her hair looked, and how he'd love to run his fingers through it…until he stopped himself.

"If you ever _do_ need to talk, my door's always open," she seemed ready to say something, but he held up his hand, "and no, I won't tell your brothers."

Ginny smiled, relieved, "Thanks, for everything, Oliver."

And Oliver knew she meant it.

----------------

The weekend could not come soon enough for Oliver. Nearly all the students in the hallways had stopped to ask how his shoulder was, or to ask him if he was okay. He could barely take it anymore, and yet he knew he'd have to endure a few more months of this before the students would stop asking him. At least they weren't doing it out of malice, but they usually seemed generally concerned, even the Slytherins…

But he always answered the same, "I'm fine, thanks, yea, it's fine." Grant was a big help when they would walk the halls together, he'd threaten the kids with detentions if they didn't leave him alone, and for that Oliver was eternally grateful.

Saturday dawned bright and slightly cool, perfect for the hours of Quidditch Oliver would be watching. He walked into the common room to see Grant sitting on the couch, waiting for him. "Morning, Wood."

Oliver grimaced, "I'm going to have to ask you to _never_ say that to me again…"

Grant laughed, "Thought that was a States thing…"

"Not since the twins had visited the states and told all of us _all_ about it…"

Grant smiled, and fidgeted with his fingers briefly, "Hey, Wood, do you mind doing me a _huge_ favor?"

Oliver sat down in a plush chair, "No, not at all, seeing as you help me with those pesky kids in the hall all the time."

Grant let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Well, it's just that Laura is visiting this weekend in Hogsmeade, and I was hoping to go there tonight-"

Oliver nodded, "Sure, I can watch the halls tonight. Not a problem. You'll be back right after breakfast tomorrow?"

Grant nodded, "Yea. What time are you done with try-outs today?"

Oliver sighed, "Whenever Gryffindor is done, so probably around 5?"

"Oh, perfect!"

Oliver went back into his room to change and shouted to Grant, "See you later, have fun tonight!" He pulled off his pajamas and walked into his bathroom to shower, feeling slightly moody. Was he jealous of Grant for having a girlfriend? Yes, he was. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Katie. What with Puddlemere and the war, there was barely ever any time. And after he was kicked off the team, sure the twins had tried to set him up on a few dates, but they never turned out to be more than a one-night stand. He was just so depressed for a while that he never really felt like going out.

And now? Well, now he was teaching at Hogwarts where all the female teachers were at least 20 years his senior. And the students were off-limits. But there weren't really any students that interested him…

Even as he thought this, he knew he was wrong. There was one that always caught his attention in the Great Hall, but he just thought this was his protective, brotherly side coming out. He wanted to _protect_ Ginny. He didn't want Ginny to date any of these 7th-year twits because he felt like her seventh _brother_.

He nodded to himself as he dried off his body. That was it. He was jealous of Grant and Laura, because he wanted to be in a relationship, but he'd have to wait until at least the Holiday break when he'd be able to go out. And he was thinking about Ginny because he was like a brother to her, and needed to protect her.

A few minutes later he was on his way to the Pitch to watch the try-outs for each of the House teams, and he couldn't continue to justify his brotherly feelings for Ginny or his jealousy for not having his own girlfriend…he was never any good at relationships anyway. Quidditch always got in the way…

-------------------

A/N: Well? Yea, I noticed too that Grant was starting to seem like a creep, so I had to end that…I hope it wasn't too abrupt/random, but I mean, Oliver is kind of a celebrity, isn't he?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
